


Call Me Niron

by themacerlife



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Jealous Lexa, One Shot, Princess Clarke, Protective Lexa, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 14:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12559192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themacerlife/pseuds/themacerlife
Summary: A short one shot about what happens when mighty Commander Lexa finds Clarke kissing someone else.





	Call Me Niron

                The harvest festival was in full swing and Clarke walked through the events with Noah, a newly appointed ambassador, and a guard as Lexa maintained her role as Commander, tending to the needs and gratitude of her people for another successful harvest season.

                Lexa made eye contact with Clarke who was presented with a plate of food and offered a subtle wink, a gesture Clarke had recently taught her. Her already set jaw ticked, however, when Noah leaned over to whisper in Clarke’s ear. The Princess moved away from him but the advisor only shuffled closer. Lexa’s attention was drawn back to the next Grounder in line.

                At her next break, Lexa demanded Clarke’s presence but Indra said, “ _Klark kom Skaikru_ has not been seen, _Heda_. I received reports of her departure from the festival with Noah.” Lexa asked Indra to ensure the remaining members were returned to her the following day and began a silently frantic search for the blonde leader.

                Struggling to make it through the festival without constantly being stopped, Lexa was growing frustrated and trekked back to her tower, deciding to retire for the night. Indra said, “ _Heda_ , you cannot leave now, the festival is only beginning.” Lexa said, “Indra, if I do not leave immediately, I will show much more emotion than the Commander is allowed. Please ensure Clarke gets home safely tonight.”

                It was a crying child that drew Lexa’s attention towards a larger stand where many gathered in celebration. A flash of blonde brought her sharp eyes to the side and she found Clarke pressed against the wood, her lips pressed to Noah’s. If Lexa had watched long enough, she would’ve seen Clarke bring her knee up to bring Noah to his, she would’ve seen the Princess sucker-punch him hard enough to draw blood and she would have seen the tears forming in her favorite bright blue eyes but Lexa suddenly felt nauseous and all but ran into the tower.

                Clarke demanded her guard imprison Noah for the time being as her eyes followed the red sash and long brown braids. She tried her best to maintain a cool and calm exterior but the moment she stepped into the tower of Polis she gave up and took off running to Lexa’s chambers. The Commander wasn’t there, however, so Clarke headed to the throne room and cried out in frustration when Lexa couldn’t be found. She heard a soft but stern, “What’s got the Sky Girl all worked up?”

                Clarke followed the voice, looking up to find Lexa lounging on one of the hanging levels that typically held candles. She wasn’t going to ask how the mighty Commander got up there, rather, she crossed her arms in an attempt to look annoyed instead of hurt but when Lexa raised her chin in a silently defiant way, as she often did with her ambassadors, Clarke snapped. “Lexa, please!”

                That got the Commander’s full attention who looked down at her blonde lover and swallowed hard when she saw tears in Clarke’s eyes. Clarke said, “I didn’t know Noah would do something like that! How was I supposed to? And everyone knows about us… you just… you can’t leave me. I won’t mess up again. I promise!” Clarke was outwardly sobbing now and Lexa moved to hang off the ledge momentarily before she jumped down, right in front of Clarke. She wanted to talk to her but Clarke’s shaking hands and soaked cheeks wore Lexa down who pulled her into an embrace.

                She ran her hands down either side of Clarke’s spine, allowing her to nuzzle into her neck and try to calm down. Lexa said, “ _Beja_ , Clarke, _chil yu au_.” Clarke embarrassingly shook her head and said, “No, not until you call me _niron_ and promise me we will be in bed together tonight.” Lexa took a moment to ensure they were alone, her moment of hesitation causing Clarke to assume the worst and she stepped out of Lexa’s arms, wiping furiously at her cheeks.

                Lexa reached for her again, however, and said, “No, _niron_ , stay. After I see to Noah’s punishment, I will join you in bed until the sun rises.” Clarke threaded her fingers through Lexa’s hair, tugging slightly on one of her ears and said, “ _Swega klin_?” Lexa pressed a soft kiss to Clarke’s lips and whispered, “Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I write a lot but have never posted before so this makes me incredibly nervous. Hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> "child yu au": calm down  
> "swega klin": promise


End file.
